Illusions of a Fire
by Shalemaster
Summary: Secrets left in the past rise once more, a pony by the self imposed name Ayreon Azar seeks to reclaim his family's secret glory. With the aid of his new found friends, old allies, a wise old masked being race against his demons to reclaim the history of his family.


**Prologue: Harmony of Ayreon's Fire**

_**Midnight; the Royal Castle, Canterlot, Equestria**_

A surge of magical energy passes throughout the land of Equestria, but ends up causing no harm or destruction to anypony or anything. However, there was a source of the surge. In the gardens behind the castle a lone pony lay unaware to the world. Princess Celestia who had seen a bright flash of light from her room came to investigate herself. Upon finding the source her eyes grow wide at the pony before her.

Unlike other ponies this one wasn't just an earth pony, a pegasus or a unicorn, but a Alicorn like herself. Picking up the sleeping Alicorn up with her magic; she teleports both herself and the young Alicorn to the guest bedroom. A lone royal guard pony is told to spread the word to the other guards, that there will be another Alicorn at the palace for a while, but to keep quiet about to the civilians and other ponies.

She lays the pony onto the bed and teleports to her room asking herself one question, the very same question the royal guards are questioning themselves; "Who is this mysterious Alicorn?" But she decides she shall ask questions tomorrow when the colt awakens.

_**Dawn; Guest bedroom Unknown's POV**_

I open my eyes to see that I am in a bed, a very pricy bed at that. I look around to see it is dawn... _That's odd, wherever I was before never had this 'dawn'. Where AM I!_ I then hear the door open to reveal a large Alicorn standing in the open frame. _I thought I was the only one in existence... aside from those weird tall black things..._ The Alicorn approaches where I lay and uses her magic to shut the door.

"Who are you" she asks with a kind caring voice.

_Is she asking my name...? I don't have one... _"I-I don't remember" I answer with a stutter.

"You don't have a name?"

"No... but I remember two words from my memories, what little I have aside from that cold never-ending land... Ayreon Azar. Who are you?"

"Ayreon Azar... Well that could very well be your name. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria."

I notice how regal this place is and how she is 'dressed' and put two and two together. I bow my head, only to hear Princess Celestia chuckle.

"You don't have to bow your head to me, just yet anyways. What was what you said about 'that cold never-ending land' again?"

"I didn't say much aside from that, princess. If you want me to, I could talk about it... scary or not."

"You may. You might want my point-of-view for your former situation, not only because I am a Princess and leader of a kingdom, but as a mare."

"Alright... well I remember waking up in that place, about what seems to me a little over four years ago, but I don't know if it was longer... There time had no meaning. The landscape was bare of g-grass and t-trees... a rare apple tree but that was about it for living things that couldn't move... aside from me, because I really don't know if those things a-are, w-were... I don't know, in all honesty. They were tall, black, what's the word for walks on two legs?"

"Bipedal"

"Bipedal, had two arm like appendages. They had white soul-less eyes and attacked, well most of the time tried to, because I ran. There was neither moon, nor sun... but only a black void that seemed to give off an evilness to it... and while I was there, I seemed to understand nothing. Sometimes I would float without flying..."

"Hmm, sounds like a dream, but there is no way to be sure. Do you know how you teleported to the garden out behind the castle?"

"No... I could never use my magic when I was there... but I did find an odd looking eye..."

"An odd looking eye, could you describe this eye to me."

"Yes... It was green, with blackening outer part, it was like a gem. The center of the eye was silted, like a serpent. The eye seemed to stare into my very self. Then everything went black and I woke up here... Where is here anyways?"

"We are in the Royal Castle of Canterlot, the capital of Equestria."

"A-alright. C-can I-I l-live here?"

"Sure. I could teach you how to control and use your magic, along with other things."

"T-thank you, Princess."

She chuckles once more and states, "There is no need to call me that Ayreon, and after all you yourself are a Alicorn. That and you are not one of my subjects."

"As of today, the fact I became you're temporary student, means I am one of your subjects. And is it just 'Alicorns' or are there other types of ponies?"

"There are other types. There are 'Earth ponies' they have no major remarkable traits aside from them having high endurance, strength and ability to grow plants and commune with animals much better than unicorns or pegusi. Unicorns have an innate ability of magic, much like Alicorns but aren't as powerful they're spells usually have to do with their cutie mark. Pegusi have wings, thus are able to fly, but they have a passive magical ability to let them stand and walk on clouds and control weather."

"Alright. I'm guessing these 'cutie marks' have to do with what one pony is good at... Is that correct?"

"Yes. Take mine for example is because I raise the sun... and of about a thousand years ago the moon."

"What happened about a thousand years ago?"

"My sister, Princess Luna became a being of darkness and wanted to plunge the world in eternal darkness. Her name became Nightmare Moon, or as it is known as to day the Mare in the Moon. Many ponies think it's just an old pony's tale, but it is true."

"Alright..." _Hmm, I have a feeling about something in the future... having to do with Princess Luna... err... Nightmare Moon..._

"Well if you would follow me we can get some breakfast."

"Yah, Breakfast" I somewhat shout as my stomach growls at the mention of food, while I feel... happy.

Celestia chuckles at me.

"Hey I'm still a colt, I may act older than I am sometimes but I am a colt still at heart... and may be when I'm older too!"

_**Four years later; Castle Garden**_

_Four years have passed since that fateful day. I'm no longer a colt, but not yet a full stallion but hay it could be worse. I've gotten much better and controlling and using my magic. That and Princess Celestia is surprised that I've learned so many spells. Most ponies can only learn a hoof-full of spells and only ones that match their cutie mark. My mark is one of three known marks for magic itself. It is a silver star with two others around it that are also silver. Stands out by being darker than my very teal coat, heck even if it was my mane as my coat's color it would stand out it is dark blue._

I focus my magic to sense my surroundings as I close my eyes. I sense auras of the royal guards looking around and patrolling, but not only that but they are also aware it is a test for me. I start to walk quickly but quietly towards a familiar aura, the bright glowing aura of Princess Celestia. But being in a maze of hedges that I can hardly sense makes it difficult. I focus but then remember one thing that Celestia taught me

'_Focus too hard and you your way, but focus to little you never will find it' _her voice rings in my head_._

_**Four years later (again); Ayreon's Bedroom; Night**_

I use my magic to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_By the time you read this letter I shall be gone from the palace, don't worry too much about me and my secret of being an Alicorn, after all I'm going to be taking a cloak, bags and my illusion magic spells to make myself appear like an ordinary traveling unicorn. You know how I've been, always making something an adventure, well I think it's time to make a real adventure. But don't think I won't neglect my studies, because I'm not going to leave Equestria just yet, maybe in the future to study things ponies don't understand... or make new magic spells that can aid the people. Well I guess this is good bye, for now._

_A good student;_

_Ayreon Azar_

_PS: Have Philomena send any letters you need to me, after all phoenixes have more power than some realize... She'll know how to get to me._

I then cast my illusion spell to make myself a unicorn and collect my stuff. Teleporting myself out of the city I start to travel.

**Chapter One: Eight Years**

_**No pony's POV; Ponyville; 8 years after prologue**_

A teal unicorn walks slowly into town from the road leading to the Everfree forest. His saddlebags full of stuff and a cloak over his body shift as he walks and from the light wind. His ragged brown cloak full of holes, cuts and tears. He hums a merry tune as he starts to see apple trees. His dark blue mane is short but still seems long enough to move to the wind. His cutie mark is three silver stars.

Still humming his merry tune he notices his old, well not really old, but a long time friend, Big Macintosh... or Big Mac

"Hey Big Mac, how have you been these passed years" the unicorn shouts galloping towards the large earth pony stallion.

Big Mac turns his head to see the unicorn and replies once he gets up near him, "Ah've been good."

"I've been good myself these passed years. It always seems to be calm here... except right now. Did anything change while I was traveling more?"

"Eeyup."

"You've always been a pony of few words. I will find out in due time so don't tell me, I like surprises."

"Eeyup."

"Well it was good to see you again old friend. I'm going to be staying in Ponyville a while so see you around."

Big Mac nods and watches the unicorn trot off before continuing to buck apples from the trees. The unicorn continues his trot until he realizes that he be safer walking, decides to walk. He hears some unfamiliar voices up the road. Nonchalantly walking up the road he sees the sources of the voices. Six young mares with one baby purple dragon walking towards Ponyville. They are a group consisting of two unicorns, two earth ponies and two pegusi.

The teal unicorn continues walk noticing he's faster than the group, because they're caught up talking about something. He continues humming as he passes them to hear one of them gasp loudly. The pink earth pony dashes off before disappearing to somewhere. He ignores them telling him to slow down, because well he just wants to relax in Ponyville. The orange earth pony dashes ahead of him and looks at him.

"Just wait right thar, who are yah mister" she demands.

Recognizing her as another friend from the past the unicorn smiles and answers smoothly, "Is that how you greet an old friend Applejack? I thought you were raised better than that."

Applejack's eyes grow wide as the realization hits her and replies, "Ah am sorry Ayreon. Ah didn't recognize yah for a moment thar."

Ayreon chuckles and smiles with another smooth reply, "It is okay Applejack, you didn't know so I take no offence to it. Besides you're a friend. Well a friend's little sister, but that's beside the point. How about we walk to town talking about what's been going on. And whatever that pink earth pony's planning I don't want to know, because I've always liked a good surprise. Also who are your new friends?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" the purple unicorn states.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest pony in all of Equestria" the cyan pegasus boasts.

"I'm Rarity, and I simply must say you need a new cloak" the white unicorn says.

"No thank you" Ayreon replies without any remorse. "And I've got a reason for that, sentimental reasons. But I thank you for the offer."

"And the pony you were talking about was Pinkie Pie" Twilight Sparkle states once more.

"I'm Flutter-" the other pegasus mumbles.

"Flutter what?"

"Oh she's Fluttershy, and you could already tell she's shy" Twilight says again.

"Fluttershy may be shy, and I apologize for talking about you like you're not here, but she most likely has the biggest heart of your group."

"It's oaky" Fluttershy mumbles while blushing.

"Wow, why do say that" Twilight asks inquisitively.

"About two years ago I myself met a mare much like Fluttershy, once again sorry, and she eventually got over her fears and turned out to be the kindest pony I ever met. Not only that but the bravest."

"Yeah right."

"True story. Well I'll talk to you later, I've got to let the mayor know I'm back and will be staying at the usual place."

Ayreon gallops off.

_**The Mane 6...er... Currently Mane 5 Pov**_

The group watches Ayreon gallop off towards Ponyville.

"Hey Applejack how did you meet him" Twilight asks with an interested stare.

"Well Ah met him 'bout seven years ago. Mah brother introduced us to him as a temporary resident to Ponyville. He and Big Mac would hang out on occasion, talkin' about Ah don't know what."

"Really, what did he do."

"He did odd jobs, even took over your library for a while. Den he left, said somethin' bout travelin'."

"He could be a spy"

"Dash I doubt he'd be a spy, after all Applejack knows him."

"Ah agree with Dash. Ah'll ask him if he would tell me mah favorite illusion of his."

"Wait he can use illusion magic?"

"Eeyup."

"Wow, I will have talk to him about the subject."

"That sounds boring."

"Rainbow Dash."

"What?"

_**Meanwhile Ponyville, Old house; Ayreon's Pov**_

"If I knew you were going to come back I would have had somepony take care of this place" Mayor Mare apologizes profusely to me.

"Like I said before mayor, it's okay. I could spend my time working on this place. In all honestly I thought it would be too much the same; I've always wanted to change this place up and now I have the chance. And I've got all the things I need to spruce this place up, within a few hours maybe a day this ole place will be better than before I left" I tell her calmly accepting her apologizing. _That and I didn't like living here when it was new it seemed to new to me, for an odd reason._

She nods and says good bye heading back to the office; _I wonder if I can do what I did to that one village to this old place._

I focus my magic and allow it to encompass the entire home. I focus on doing repairs and repainting with illusions, well not really illusions but more of magical coloring of the house. As I do this I remove objects from the bags. _Thank Princess Celestia for making me learn the shrinking and growth spells or else I wouldn't have gotten all my treasures here._ I place all the stuff where they belong and I start to hum my favorite song.

I get done with that as I hear a knock on the door. I open it with magic and yell come in. I head to the entrance to see Applejack and her friends minus Pinkie. They look surprised, dumbfounded and confused.

"How did you do that" Rainbow Dash asks flying around the house.

"Magic" I answer calmly.

"No pony is that skilled with magic..." Twilight starts.

"I've traveled for a long time, eight years. Eight years of doing things like that by myself without help that and learning from other cultures and their style of magic. Very interesting I must say myself. I am now one of the most controlled unicorn ponies out in the world... Though I will never be as strong as either Princess" I interrupt with a proof.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"You're more like me than you realize Twilight... In more ways than what seems" I reply cryptically.

"What" they all ask confused.

"Later."

"Anyways to the question at hoof... what's mah favorite illusion, from mah fillyhood?"

"Ah trick question... You had two, the never-ending hallway, and the invert vision illusion spell that I made myself..."

"Eyup, well girls he's not ah spah."

"... You thought I was a spy?"

"I did... Just being careful" Dash says.

"It is okay."

"WHAT!"

"It's okay that you thought I was a spy. But I wouldn't betray Equestria."

"Wow."

"However I must ask you to leave I'm going to take a nap."

They leave and I smile and head to the bedroom to sleep.

**AN: I combined the Prologue and Chapter 1 because I was lazy :P**


End file.
